What hinata would do for naruto
by naruto-gets-the-girl
Summary: This is my first fanfic other then romance naruto fics.please tell me what you think about my work......TT I know it's not good but still


Hinata's true feelings

And

The fight over control

By: naruto-gets-the-girl

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto all rights go to the actual creator: Masashi Kishimoto this is just a fan-fic, just saying! well enjoy!:)

Hinata tear stricken, ran screaming from her house, her father right behind her. After a few minutes, Hiashi Hyuga performed the hand-signs to use the Byakugan.Hinata yelled "I will never listen to you, I love him!" "No hinata he is too dangerous, he will hurt you, he is now the nine-tailed fox!" shouted her father. After about 1 hour of running they got to the outskirts of Konohagakure.Tears gushing from here pale white eyes as she scanned the area for her love. Finally she found poor Naruto, lying in a ditch, sweating heavily. He has been struggling with the nine-tailed beast for over a month and now he thinks he can no longer hold it in. As Hinata moved toward naruto turned his head toward her and growled with a no longer human face "GET AWAY!" Naruto is gone, now only the chakra form of the nine-tailed fox, with his menacing scarlet eyes, remained. Hinata flinched but didn't run. She began to move toward naruto as he hissed and growled at her. She held out a batch of medical leaves then whispered shyly "Naruto I am here to heal you" the fox unable to understand her growled a threatening message "GO AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU". Then, out of the tree tops Hiashi bolted with kunai ready at hand.Hinata shouted a plea "Please father, go away".Hiashi no longer listening to his daughter dashed towards the fox with a intent to kill. The fox flew from the ditch with the same intent to kill. Hiashi began to perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms when the fox severed his hand with one clean swipe of his claw. As his hand fell he looked in horror as the nine-tailed fox sprang at him. Hinata then moved in front of her father taking the hit. The fox's teeth were dug into her shoulder as she let out a cry. Right when Hinata cried out, naruto's flame for her burst though the intense heat of the fox's chakra and regained his will. His eyes returned to the brilliant blue they were before and the red chakra began to duplet .Naruto, now completely stripped of all his clothes from the intense heat of the chakra, was lying on the ground unconscious. As Hinata began to move towards Naruto she saw her father, finally able to move, begin to raise a kunai. Hinata, knowing fully well what he wanted to do, raise up between the two to protect Naruto. Hiashi beckoned her to move but she stood her ground and took up a fighting pose. Hiashi, angred by his daughter's clear disobedient, said "Move, he is to dangerous he will hurt you".Hinata lowered her head and said "If you dare hurt Naruto I swear I will kill you".Hiashi, tooken back by his daughter's words, said "now you show the true Hyuga blood in you".Hinata looked with a puzzled look on her face towards her father. He smirked and said with a lighter tone "If you truly wish for me to leave him be then I will and anyway I wouldn't be able to get near him with just one hand". Hinata then lowered herself to Naruto then said in a soft voice "please leave". The father, then raised and walk away.Hinata began to cry over Naruto's body.Hinata so happy that she saved naruto began to spill her secret to him. She said "Naruto , remember the time you asked me why I was so red ,I led when I told you it was sunburn in truth I was blushing, for you see, I love you". She shut her eyes and thought to her self "yes I finally told you". Moments later she jolted her eyes open at the sound of naruto's voice saying "you really shouldn't lie to people you love". Hinata peered down at naruto's gleaming, blue eyes. Naruto said with a blush "H-Hinata, I love you too" .As if those words were gold,Hinata began to smile with such tenderness towards Naruto. Then Hinata lowered her self to Naruto's level and said "If you do then kiss me",Naruto smirked as he rose his head to hinata's and placed a tender, soft kiss onto Hinata's lips.

After a few moments Hinata said "let's go home". Placed Naruto's arm onto her shoulder and returned home.

Later…….

Hinata and Naruto finally went on a date at the ramen shop. As Naruto and Hinata, sitting side by side, both eating beef ramen.Ino and sakura were at the table behind them angry at Hinata and disappointed that naruto didn't choose them. Unknown by them hinata was using the Byakugan to watch them.Hinata whispered softly to her self "he is all mine he he he".

The end

Or is it?


End file.
